In recent years, organic light-emitting diode (OLED) light-emitting apparatuses have been rapidly developed due to the flexibility thereof. In order to obtain white light, a typical OLED light-emitting apparatus comprises a multilayer structure. As shown in FIG. 4, an OLED light-emitting apparatus comprises three stacked OLED light-emitting units, and charge generation layers are provided between light-emitting units. However, the OLED light-emitting apparatus having this existing structure has a relatively high cost.
Further, the saturation of the light emitted by this OLED light-emitting apparatus needs to be further improved.